


The Tale of Drunk Authors

by asqueeze



Category: 1920s RPF, Historical RPF, Jazz Age RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: Childish Fitzgerald, Grumpy Hemingway, M/M, Sometimes we talk 'bout literature（and of course love）when we are drunk, Stinking Fitzgerald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asqueeze/pseuds/asqueeze
Summary: “我今天就要讲个故事，关于来自上个世纪的两位文学巨星的故事。”





	The Tale of Drunk Authors

**Author's Note:**

> 本文参照历史发展进程，以历史事件为基础框架，在人物的互动方面进行二次创作，故事均为虚构。如有雷同，请来精神病医院拜访我。
> 
> 老福特敏感如处女的审核快把我逼疯了，无奈转到AO3，所以这是一篇旧文。相当短小的一篇，但我觉得我现在已经写不出这么好看的东西来了；( 因为写这篇文章的时间距现在也有大半年了，所以有OOC也别急着打爆我的狗头。
> 
> hope you enjoy it.

~~~~_或许_ _你的烈性酒渗透给我，用这个玻璃胶囊，变得呆滞，死气沉沉。——《七月的虞美人》_  
  
     壁炉里有些昏暗的火星随着气氛渐渐明亮了起来。在报社四十多年的工作经历使我结识了许多有趣的人，现在的我被他们视作为尊敬的长辈，而他们正在我家的会客厅里惬意地聊着天。我放下手中的空酒瓶儿，他们说我有些醉了，而我可不这么觉得。酒气使温度升高了，使我想起了一个朋友。  
“我今天就要讲个故事，关于来自上个世纪的两位文学巨星的故事——唉，你们可别暗暗发笑啦，相信我所说的，要么将它当成不着边际的酒话来看吧！”  
  
      菲茨杰拉德有他最炽热的感情，与泽尔达不同，他选择将它投入在永无休止的酗酒中。一切发生在一个酒量差劲的酒鬼身上，就是滑稽的悲剧，并且没有人同情。譬如他总是向诸如苦艾的烈酒缴械，投归于他沉痛的写作中。他的酒醉没有限定的时长，也从不按时发作。他很少借此袒露心腹，而异常的燥怒，他不是平日里温柔亲切的斯科特，他只是一个醉汉，一个可怜的，昏了头的，却谈不上可爱的醉汉。但他永远不会为自己辩解，他不是酒鬼，不是醉汉，他是个作家。这当然也应征了菲茨杰拉德是个明白人，他明白他不能拥有狂欢作乐的姿态，他是属于这些奢华享乐的消耗品，他以为金钱能够替代他的欢愉。他是梦想家，但同时他是聪明的，当他认清了，也认命了，也从此坦白自己落魄的境遇，也更加痛苦。后来，他极少时间是清醒的，尽管他没有醉。他在清醒的时候会与亲爱之人闲聊，这是他最可爱的时候。其余的，那是他忍受够了，是他最可怕的时候，极少有人见过。即便这样，也只有他所爱之人才知道，他发疯的时候是安静的，可怜的，但也是最清醒的，菲茨杰拉德不可能总是醉着。  
      梦想家还没开始做梦，梦就自己叩上门来了。菲茨杰拉德与他相遇，是在丁戈饭店的酒吧，是很久之前发生的了。有多久呢？至少，那时的菲茨杰拉德清醒，和蔼，他温柔的金色头发还被梳理得一丝不苟，像日光下塞纳河泛出的金色光芒一样美丽。这样的菲茨杰拉德，他的梦里是一位黑发，身材高大的年轻作家。他年轻，精力旺盛，骄傲。是，这是正确的骄傲，而不是醉鬼般的狂妄自大。于是，菲茨杰拉德兴奋，并且喋喋不休。他不会在意对面坐着的人是否有着不如他的名气，那是他的偶像，他的海明威。当然，没有谁一厢情愿。海明威愿同他结识，甚至是不怕后悔地，迫切渴盼着。他的海明威呢。幸运的，年轻的海明威，一个暂时的得意之人，一个聪明的家伙。他也有他的情感，冷淡或热烈，他从不表现出来。他胸腔中的激情将他描绘得或是慷慨，或是狭隘，他不会在意。他是评论家，批评家，批判家，他的标准严苛，也古怪。他的快感来自于战场上残酷的游戏，或来自于鞭挞他所爱之人的骄傲。于是这样，当一切平常而有序地进行着，没有什么再会改变，尽管他仍然没有意识到他为他带来的痛苦，菲茨杰拉德酗酒成性。总之——这不是他的过错，这和他毫无干系，虽然没有人能够为他正言。  
      于是，一开始，海明威心目中的菲茨就是一个唱诗班的孩童。事实上，这与他明明是个成年男子相矛盾。可海明威觉得他可爱极了，尽管他是作为海明威的长辈。但海明威骄傲，野心勃勃，让这些没有依据的教条见鬼去吧，海明威不会在意这些。就凭这点，海明威爱上他了。这并不是说海明威陷入了情网，他不可能的，这只意味着接下来这一个一次次反反复复的故事的开始。  
      他们认识没多久，就已经习惯于自然频繁地出入左岸各大小酒厅了——这也不是说他们对酒有着某种热衷。第一次，在丁戈饭店的酒吧，他们相识的地方，菲茨难得的一次喝酒，也不出意料地喝醉了。这一切都是海明威没想过的，进展太快，难免会有差错。第一次，菲茨打了一个巨大的酒嗝，然后吻了海明威。海明威愣了一刻，他没想过会是这样。他的脑子飞速旋转着寻求一个应急方案——理性属于理性，感性属于感性，他不会将它们割分开来。菲茨醉得厉害，他不可能再叫醒他，再唤来他的理智。他被可恶的酒精恶魔推入了狄俄尼索斯的怀里，被迫送入沉睡。海明威没有多想，他扼住他的手腕试图先让自己冷静下来——很显然这次他失败了，他看起来好像是有些愤怒和无奈，他拽起菲茨的手，一路跌跌撞撞把他拖到了酒吧后巷。  
      “海姆。”  
      这唤起了理智尚存的海明威——至少比起醉得不省人事的菲茨，他是的。他奉承着“酒精总是碍人好事”的真理，尽管下一秒这个真理就要被推翻——您知道的，他没有一句讲的是真话。海明威灌了菲茨一头的水，再强迫他喝下了另外半杯。但菲茨的酒量太差了，这点远不够。  
      这特别危险。  
      海明威打了菲茨一巴掌，欧内斯特•海明威打了斯科特•菲茨杰拉德一巴掌。这算是把菲茨的半个人都拉回来了，一刻间，他边尝试迅速恢复记忆边艰难地组织语言准备破口大骂。但是一个动作阻止了这些——海明威吻了他。  
     他的吻很形式化，像是对于刚才那一吻忠诚的答谢，却又没那么冷淡，相比更招摇了些。如果这其中有某些难以猜度的情愫在内，我更愿意将它比作一个军人对祖国的爱——它一时让人疯狂得像个热恋中的傻姑娘，一时让人冷静得像个虔诚祷告的信徒。您就叫它是敬爱——这似乎太过疏远了，不是这样的，海明威没有哪一点是可信的，甚至他的吻他的爱。毫无疑问，这些确实都是难以得到的宝物，要知道，巴黎的那些性感女士们若是看到了这一幕，肯定都要气急败坏啦。亲吻有奇效——菲茨醒了，同时，他也回敬了可怜的海明威结实的一拳。  
      天黑得彻底，他们也彻彻底底地不知道如何做告别。一个吻不能代表什么，他们是永远不会被认可的。深夜，他们各自回了住处。  
  
_问题是你清醒的时候，你不想见任何人，而在你醉醺醺的时候，又没有人想见你。——《夜色温柔》_  
  
       黑夜下的巴黎，暗中跃动着璀璨的星河；雨夜中的巴黎，她冰凉的脊背被轻抚，逐渐温暖。爵士乐奏唱，拉动着不需睡眠的人群涌入舞池。酒量好的绅士佯装喝醉，骗取女孩们的同情；酒量差的醉鬼高呼着“再来一杯！”，不顾形象地伏在酒桌上，任由人们取笑。第二次，最后一次。彻夜，酒精是永恒的主角。说来奇怪，这玩意儿总是能够轻易地占据人类的大脑——就像某些可恶的情愫，怎么也摆脱不了，哪怕是依靠喝酒。  
      菲茨被迫戒酒。他的生活越来越拮据，导致他再也消耗不起这些可怕的东西。整晚，他只能痛苦地看着狂欢的人们。而海明威看起来心情很差，不知道的人可能以为他还不能从上一段破碎的婚姻中走出来——事实上他要冷酷得多，他不是个用情很深的人，这根本不是他痛苦的原因。海明威独自坐在酒吧的角落，原是空荡的桌子已经堆了很多空瓶子。很难得——他喝醉了。  
      “菲茨…”  
　　奇怪，这不应该是个角色调换的游戏。作为一个惹人喜欢的交际草，菲茨免不了多转几圈，也没法不看到醉了的海明威。  
　　  
　　“好，这回是你了。”菲茨的报复心的确是没有那么强，却对第一次的那件事耿耿于怀。他举起海明威酒桌上尚未倾空的酒瓶子，尽将里边的酒水淋在了海明威的头上。好在海明威的意识仍然没有很清醒——如若他没有那么醉，恐怕我们要见到的就是一场斗殴了。菲茨将酒瓶子仍在地上，让它一直滚动到角落里——他可没有闲工夫关注这些，他的双眼直勾勾地盯着海明威，尽管海明威并不理会他——他只是醉醺醺地，缅怀他那半瓶逝去的白兰地。天——如果菲茨杰拉德的原意是想让海明威清醒下来，那恐怕现在适得其反了，这已经不是了平日里那个海明威——理智，自律，冷酷，此时的海明威，所有可用于形容一个邋遢的醉鬼的贬义词全都可以在他的身上落脚，这也不难解释为什么整个酒吧的人都不愿意靠近这儿了。菲茨可能没想过这些——他实在是过于孩子气了些，以至于他现在仍对这幅场景表示满意，总之，至少。  
　　  
　　他们沉默了很久，菲茨很想在这尴尬的时间里说些什么，但最后还是海明威先开口了。  
       “你以为你赢了吗？去死吧，斤斤计较的娘炮。你知道我为什么再也不联系你了吗？因为——哦，因为你不信圣母玛利亚！你知道现在我有多瞧不起你吗？你真是个蠢货，如果所有男人都跟你一个样子，这世界玩完了。”这些话从醉了的海明威口中说出来完全没有愤怒的意思，他的声音缓慢而柔软，如果没有一个确切的画面，甚至会被当作是情侣间的打情骂俏。白兰地蒸发干净了，接下来该是他们考虑如何处理这一摊子难以置信的事儿了。  
       “你清醒点儿了？很好，作为久别重逢的礼物，我很庆幸你没有打我。”菲茨说完之后才意识到自己话里的挑衅意味，于是他弥补道，“别在意。我只是想说，你需要休息。你知道你刚才喝醉的样子有多一塌糊涂吗，我从没看到你这副样子过。我们回到你的住处去吧，趁这里人还没有拥挤起来——你没搬家吧？”  
      “我早就换了地方住了。我需要你，在我们关系崩塌的最后一刻到现在，我没有一刻不在想你。我一直以为是那个他妈的该死的吻引起的，可我现在看见了你，我才明白这和那个吻无关，所以事儿的源头都是你。”海明威叫服务生又开了几瓶酒，“我的记忆对我来说简直是个恶霸，强大到我自出生起就明白我不可能战胜它。你知道吗？我的住处就是为了逃避你的阴影而换的。我现在又看见你了，你别再走了，是我的错，我全道歉。我可以再吻你一次吗？”  
       海明威说完就倒在了桌子上。菲茨呆住了，好一会儿他才反应过来。他在这个醉得不省人事的作家旁边待了会儿，然后在他的额头上落下轻轻一吻。他等这些话等得太久了，自从第一个吻开始。很幸运，这里不少人还是知道海明威的住处的。于是，他安排了车辆，把他送了回去。  
  
  
      “海明威先生，您可以再说一些别的吗？特别是关于您的朋友菲…”  
      “你是今天第六个向我问起关于他的事儿的记者，但是，这没什么好说的。祝你学业进步，小男子汉。”  
        
       第二次世界大战结束的十几年之后，托同在报社工作的父母的福，我加入了预备记者的团队里，那时我才十四岁。很荣幸，我能够采访到海明威先生，但当时的我并没有注意到这次采访的影响。一年多的时间过去了，一天，我收到了海明威先生的来信。信里的内容很简单，他愿意带我去他巴黎的住处看看，并希望我准备一下进一步的采访。这让当时的我激动得整夜睡不着。  
  
      “故事结束了。小男子汉，我很高兴能和你再次见面分享这个故事。”  
      “海明威先生，故事这就结束了吗？”  
      “没错，孩子。不过有一点儿我不太确定——那天晚上我喝得实在是太醉了，我甚至连现在都不明白那晚上我是否真的看见了他。有一点更可以说明我的怀疑的是，两天后我在报纸上得到了他的消息，他去世了。”  
      “我很抱歉，先生…”  
      “没事。”  
      他说完，笑了。这间巴黎左岸的老房子很旧了，但它壁炉里火花跳动得依旧如两个伟大的灵魂一般热烈，让我怀疑它是否永不熄灭。  
      之后的一段日子是我最不愿提起的。从法国回来之后，父母像见了鬼似的不让我去报社了。但纸包不住火，最终我还是知道了——海明威先生就在我离开巴黎后的几个星期里自杀了，用一杆子猎枪。知道实情的当晚我趴在母亲的怀里哭了很久，而青春期的孩子总是心思活络，没多久这事儿便不再困扰着我了。  
       但我从没有忘记它。  
  
  
      “故事结束了。”  
      我听见喝彩声，他们的的确确是把这个故事当作玩笑了。椅子一摇一晃，壁炉散发出的温度和瓶子里的酒气让我暖和得要命，仿佛是多年前的那一幕重现了。  
       而我还看见我多年前的那位朋友也坐在这里听我讲故事呢。


End file.
